Reina
Reina participated in the 71st Hunger Games as the twelve-year-old female Tribute from District 11. She has always been considered smaller due to her height, only being 4'' 11' when she was twelve. She's usually underestimated, so she enjoyed showing off how strong and agile she is during the 71st Hunger Games. Being the older sister of five, Reina is very protective when it comes to her family and friends. Biography Early Life Reina was born on July 26 to her mother and father. Three years later, Reina's younger sister Rue was born. After that, within eight years, Reina's father and mother had four more kids---three girls, who are triplets, and a boy. Shortly after Reina's younger sisters were born, their father was caught sneaking extra food to them from the berry garden in between harvest seasons. This caused the peacekeepers to whip him twelve times on the back, very harshly. It was also around this time that her father started to teach Reina how to sing beautifully. As a child, Reina went to school and became one of the top students. When Reina turned nine, she started noticing that she was having trouble reading the board from the back of the classroom. When she informed the teacher, her teacher moved her to the front of the classroom and recommended that she go see an ophthalmologist as soon as possible. Taking her advice, Reina walked to the eye doctor after school that day, seeing as it was on her way home. When the eye doctor checked her eyes, she informed Reina that she would need to start wearing either contacts or glasses. Wanting to start with something simple, Reina chose to wear glasses for a couple of months until she was ready to wear contacts. While walking home from the ophthalmologist, Reina came across a few middle schoolers picking on one of the quiet girls in her class because she was reading a book. Annoyed and mad that those kids are picking on someone smaller than them, Reina marched right over there and demanded that they stop at once. The kids laughed at Reina, who glared at them with her menacing glare and did a very sassy pose. They stopped at once, shrinking back as Reina pointed her finger closer to their faces. This was how Reina earned the nicknames "Sass Queen" and "Nerd Protector." Once the kids ran off, the girl they were picking on thanked Reina---who was one of the "popular" kids in their grade---for standing up to those seventh graders for her. Reina just shrugged and said that she thinks that reading is something that someone shouldn't be made fun or for. Especially since she enjoys reading herself. When Reina inquired what the girl's name is, she responded that her name is Leland Taylor. The two became friends and were practically inseparable. Many people confused them for twins when they first met the girls. Reina, like all children in Panem, is required to attend school except on certain holidays---which includes the Reaping and harvesting. Before her father died, Reina was the most outgoing and extroverted person in her grade. She was friends with everyone and didn't have any enemies. After her father died, however, Reina became very introverted and lost a lot of friendships with the majority of her grade. She also started hanging out with a few select people---Leland amongst the three or four people. 71st Hunger Games The Reaping When she was twelve years old, Reina was picked as a Tribute for the 71st Hunger Games. Originally, Reina was planning on celebrating her twelfth birthday with her family and friends after her name wasn't called. Sure shocked everyone at the Reaping when Reina's name was called. Reina's younger siblings---especially Rue---started crying because they didn't want their oldest sister to participate in games that could get her killed. Reina's best friend, Leland, was worried about being picked because she had to pull so much tessera for her family to get enough food. The butcher's son, William Justice, became the male tribute for District 11. Reina's spirits dropped exceptionally when William walked up to the stage and took his place. Before leaving for the Capitol, Reina goes to the Justice Building, where she says her final goodbyes to her family and friends. When Leland visits Reina, Leland gives Reina a big hug and her good luck charm---upon telling Reina that she'll need it more than Leland will. Reina thanks her best friend and accepts the gift with great gratitude.